kasus
by mommiji aki
Summary: penculikan Alois Trancy dan Ciel sebagai detektifnya? bagaimana akhirnya ya? no pair untuk  FFC  Sans Romance di Infantrum


**Kasus**

**Mommiji Aki**

**Disclaimer** : Yana Toboso

**Warning **: labil, gaje, (miss)typo(s), no pair

Dibuat untuk memenuhi challange** [FFC] Sans Romance** di Infantrum

Don't Like Don't Read

2012

* * *

><p>"Alois Trancy. Putra semata wayang keluarga Trancy yang memiliki perusahaan agency terkemuka di dunia. Alois sendiri adalah seorang bintang idola yang sangat tenar, bukan hanya karena pengaruh nama Trancy, tapi memang karena bakatnya dalam bidang seni begitu menakjubkan.<p>

"Debut pertamanya adalah sebagai seorang model, kemudian beberapa bulan setelah debutnya dia mulai terjun ke dunia seni peran dan namanya semakin melejit setelah perannya dalam film layar lebar 'Kuroshitsuji'. Dan baru-baru ini melebarkan sayapnya dalam seni tarik suara. Album pertamanya adalah 'The First' dan meledak di pasaran. Tidak heran fans-nya bertambah banyak dan namanya semakin tenar.

"Alois terakhir terlihat saat pulang dari wawancara di sebuah radio. Dia mengenakan kemeja hijau, selana jins hitam dan _coat_ ungu tua. Mobil yang ia naiki adalah mobil pribadinya yang diisi oleh seorang sopir yang juga salah satu dari kembar tiga yang merupakan pengawalnya serta manajer-nya, nona Hannah."

Tanaka menurunkan kertas yang baru saja dibacanya dan memandang pada majikannya yang terlihat memperhatikan dengan serius laporannya tadi. Remaja berusia dua belas tahun dengan paras yang cantik dan kulit putih porselen dan rambut kelabu. Mata kirinya biru cemerlang dan mata kanannya ditutup oleh _eyepatch. _Dia terlihat begitu manis tapi auranya menunjukkan kalau dia berbahaya. "Tersangka?"

Tanaka kembali pada berkasanya dan mengambil kertas-kertas di deretan tengah. "Dugaan untuk saat ini adalah ketiga orang ini." Tanaka menyerahkan dokumen tersebut di hadapan majikannya. Remaja itu mengamati berkas-berkas tersebut tanpa ekspresi. Meski begitu, Tanaka tahu pasti bahwa tuan mudanya itu sedang memutar otak dan mencermati berkas itu baik-baik.

Setelah beberapa saat, Ciel melempar berkas-berkas itu ke atas mejanya. "Bilang pada Bard untuk mencari informasi lebih lanjut mengenai pria bernama Claude Faustus tersebut," perintahnya.

Pria tua yang telah mengabdi pada keluarga Phantomive bahkan sebelum Ciel lahir itu tersenyum lembut kemudian membungkuk hormat. Dia berbalik pergi dan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan bunyi debaman pintu yang pelan.

"Claude Faustus, eh, _Bocchan?_" Ucap suara di sebelah remaja itu.

Ciel membuka kedua matanya dan melirik ke samping. Terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi dengan wajah yang tampan dan kulit putih pucat. Rambutnya hitam legam bagai bulu burung gagak dan yang paling menarik perhatian adalah warna matanya yang mencolok—merah darah. Pemuda itu terlihat tersenyum, walau senyumnya itu hanya di bibir dan tidak sampai di matanya.

"Tersangka kita ada empat orang," kata Ciel melipat kedua tangannya, matanya melirik berkas paling kanan. "Pertama adalah seorang seorang aktor handal yang sangat terkenal, Ash. Dia adalah seorang bintang dalam seni peran sebelum debut Alois. Bagi Ash, Alois adalah saingan terberatnya saat ini. Tapi motifnya kurang kuat, karena Ash sendiri saat ini berniat untuk mundur dari seni peran dan terjun dalam dunia teaterikal," Ciel melirik berkas di sebelah berkas milik Ash.

"Vincent Druit adalah seorang produser dan terkenal sebagai seorang pencari bakat alami. Dia bisa merubah arang menjadi berlian, membuat seorang gelandangan menjadi seorang bintang semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Alois, tidak diragukan lagi adalah berlian yang jika diasah akan semakin bersinar terang. Vincent sudah sejak lama menginginkan bakat Alois itu. Beberapa kali dia mengajak Alois bergabung dengannya yang ditolak begitu saja. Dia punya motif, tapi Vincent adalah seorang _idiot _penggemar keindahan. Dia tidak akan pernah menggunakan cara licik seperti ini. Dia sangat menghargai seni dan keindahan hingga tidak mau mengotorinya apapun alasannya."

Ciel memutar bangkunya hingga ia berhadapan dengan Sebastian yang berdiri di sampingnya. Senyuman itu masih menempel di sana. Ciel menyipitkan matanya sekilas. Dia tidak suka dengan senyum Sebastian yang terlihat setengah hati itu.

"Joker," ucapnya. "Bintang _rock star _besar. Band-nya begitu terkenal dengan poros berada pada dirinya, jenius dalam music. Band-nya pernah ditolak oleh perusahaan Trancy hanya karena mereka terlambat satu setengah menit. Sejak itu Joker terlihat tidak menyukai perusahaan Trancy. Terjunnya Alois dalam seni suara merubah pandangannya karena setelah bertemu Alois dan satu panggung dengannya, Joker mulai melupakan dendam masa lalu. Dia sangat menyukai suara Alois, sudah tidak ada lagi motifnya menghancurkan perusahaan Trancy." Ciel memutar kembali kursinya hingga menghadap mejanya. Dilirik berkas paling kiri dan menunjuk fotonya dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Pria ini seorang pebisnis muda. Selalu menjadi yang terbaik dalam segala hal. Hanya dalam bisnis hiburan ini saja pamornya berhasil dikalahkan oleh perusahaan Trancy. Apalagi niat awalnya untuk mengajak Alois debut ditolak oleh pemuda itu. Alois lebih memilih menggunakan perusahaannya sendiri, selain bakat, nama label bisa berpengaruh dalam pengorbitan di dunia hiburan ini. Beberapa kali pula dia masih mencoba menarik Alois untuk bergabung bersamanya tapi ditolak pula oleh Alois, belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan mundur. Sejauh ini, motif terbesar untuk melakukan penculikan ini ada di tangannya, Claude Faustus."

Sebastian tersenyum makin lebar setelah mendengar analisis tuan mudanya. Dia ikut melirik berkas milik Faustus, dia pernah bertemu dengannya. Pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, berkulit pucat dengan mata emas yang memikat. Wajahnya sangat serius, membuatnya terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua dari usianya. Pria yang tenang tapi siap menarikmu kapan saja ke jurangnya. Terkadang Sebastian sendiri tergoada untuk mencoba meruntuhkan wajah arogan nan dingin tapi tampan itu, melihat topeng seseorang runtuh merupakan hal yang menyenangkan bukan?

"Tapi… Faustus?" celetuk Sebastian kembali beralih pada Ciel. "Bukankah janggal jika memang Faustus pelakunya? Mengingat posisinya sekarang…"

Ciel berbalik dan memandang lurus Sebastian, membuat ucapan pemuda itu berhenti. "Tepat. Pertanyaan terbesar dalam kasus ini adalah Faustus itu sendiri. Kenapa Claude Faustus?"

"Kalau melihat dari seluruh motif yang ada, bukankah Joker yang paling cocok sebagai tersangka utama? Walaupun dia memang terdengar tidak memiliki dendam lagi, tapi apa itu benar?" Lanjut Sebastian. "Terlebih, bagaimana mungkin penculikan Alois bisa berjalan begitu mulus. Sedangkan yang kita tahu, ketiga pengawalnya adalah pengawal terbaik keluarga Trancy, belum lagi Hannah, sang manajer, yang juga memiliki kemampuan khusus."

"Bahkan kau sendiri cukup kepayahan jika melawan ketiga kembar itu sekaligus, eh, Sebastian," ucap Ciel dengan nada jahil di suaranya. Sebastian yang mendengar ejekan Ciel hanya tersenyum saja. "Yah, apapun alasannya, yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah menyelidiki kasus ini hingga tuntas dan membawa Alois pulang kembali kan." Ucap Ciel kembali ke mode datarnya.

Bagi Ciel kasus ini merupakan hal paling merepotkan selain meladeni Elizabeth—sepupu perempuannya yang sangat suka hal-hal berbau manis. Alois Trancy termasuk tipe orang yang paling ingin Ciel jauhi, baik karena sifatnya maupun auranya. Berada di dekat anak laki-laki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu selalu membuatnya kerepotan. Ada saja ulah yang dilakukan Alois itu untuk membuat Ciel kehilangan kesabarannya.

Terakhir kali mereka bertemu justru berhasil membuatnya tertarik ke Taman Bermain paling besar di kota ini. Ditambah Elizabeth yang bergabung, lengkaplah sudah penderitaan Ciel hari itu. Menjalani satu hari bersama setan kecil penggoda—Alois—dan nona muda payah—Elizabeth, bersama salah satu dari mereka saja membuatnya alergi, bagaimana dengan keduanya bergabung. Ciel bergidik sedikit mengingat hari itu.

"_Bocchan_," panggil Sebastian menyadarkan Ciel dari lamunannya. "Kapan kita mulai misi penyelamatan Trancy junior ini?"

"Sekarang."

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

><p>main lagi ke fandom Kurositsuji nih. setelah sekian lama gak nulis apapun juga sih<p>

oke, sok banget nih bikin cerita begini. tapi terlanjur publish apa boleh buat, silahkan nikmati cerita gaje ini

review?


End file.
